Love me, brother
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Dentro de este mundo, se volverán a encontrar, hasta que al fin puedan estar juntos. Y tú, tú amas a Naruto mas allá de lo natural, mas allá de lo permitido, amas a tu pequeño hermano con el deseo perverso de hacerlo tuyo por completo.
1. Chapter 1

∞ **Titulo**: "Say goodbye"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Dentro de este mundo, se volverán a encontrar, hasta que al fin puedan estar juntos. Y tú, tú amas a Naruto mas allá de lo natural, mas allá de lo permitido, amas a tu pequeño hermano con el deseo perverso de hacerlo tuyo por completo.

∞ **Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo. 1**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Nada ha salido nunca de la forma correcta. Y la última vez no fue la excepción. No importa la época o qué clase de mundo sea: tanto si hay paz como si impera la muerte, siempre se produce una continua combinación de circunstancias que se esfuerza por separarlos a los dos, poniéndolos en los extremos más alejados o jugando con ellos, depositándolos en el mismo metro cuadrado sin que puedan reconocersee.

Sasuke mira por encima de su hombro cómo todo cae lentamente en pedazos. Es un cortometraje mal enfocado y algo oscuro. La victoria tiene un sabor amargo cuando se sacrifica algo que se pensaba estaba a salvo.

Fue un ataque en conjunto, donde los sellos de sus palmas se juntaron para enfocar toda la fuerza y el poder, ante una madre desquiciada en medio de una guerra empedrada de buenas intenciones. El chakra del fuego se elevó como alas ardientes avivadas por el viento. En un remolino de piedras, gritos, sudor, sangre y rabia.

La gran diosa había sido arrinconada con su talón de Aquiles. No hay mayor fuente de amor que aquella que el sentido materno puede despertar, no hay mayor punto débil que un hijo a punto de morir frente a los ojos de quien le vio crecer. Fue una trampa que no pudo ver, demasiada cegada por su instinto de proteger lo único medianamente vivo que aún tenía, la masa negra con conciencia, Zetsu, que le llamaba siempre escondida entre sus ropajes: "Madre, madre." Ahora gritaba consumiéndose en las cenizas de un infierno improvisado por el único Uchiha, por quien fuera una vez su nieto mayor, parte indirecta de ella.

Se lanzó, para salvarlo, Naruto, que vio ese hueco entre el punto ciego de la espalda de la mujer de larga cabellera y su angustia latente por sacar a su hijo de la agonía. Llegó, como un rayo amarillo, en un sonido mudo. Sasuke aún sostenía su mano, se habían intercambiado por un par de rocas que levitaban muy cerca de la diosa.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos, entre lo que tardó en reaccionar y crear la puerta a una nueva dimensión y las manos hirvientes de Naruto deteniéndole el paso, aferradas a sus delgas muñecas, la mitad de su cuerpo continuaba empujándose hacia el portal. Y se detuvo.

Con sus enormes ojos mirando de manera incrédula a Naruto, quien le sonreía de forma apesadumbrada, como una disculpa velada que realmente no lamentaba. La boca pequeñita se abrió con lentitud, la sangre corrió por la comisura de sus labios, antes de comenzar a toser y manchar el torso del rubio que aún seguía sosteniéndola.

Y la afilada hoja de la Kkatana salió. El cuerpo que comenzaba por las caderas ahora yacía en el desierto que la mujer había creado para refugiarse. La otra mitad colgaba en el aire, los dedos de sus manos se encogieron para rozar el dorso de las de Naruto. Sasuke tras él cerraba su ojo derecho.

—Suéltala. —El Uchiha los había hecho aterrizar lejos de una Sakura histérica por saber qué pasaba y un cansado Kakashi que caía sobre sus rodillas. Naruto no hizo caso. Como si no le hubiese escuchado. Continuaba viendo los expresivos ojos a punto de apagarse bajo las largas pestañas, con esa mueca entre la incredulidad y el terror que ponía nervioso al de cabellos negros—. Naruto —siseó.

Y el rubio le miró, con sus azules ojos nublados. El cuerpo le temblaba. Sus brazos flexionados a la altura de su pecho, resguardaban a alguien que no pertenecía ahí, que había amenazado por llevárselo todo, entre promesas de vidas mejores, de sueños cumplidos y felicidad absoluta.

—Asura —murmuró Kaguya, lastimera—, Asura, ¡Asura! —y las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas pálidas y frías.

Un golpe seco, y la mitad inerte de un cuerpo que había contenido al ser más poderoso, cayó entre una nube de polvo al suelo. Naruto continuaba temblando. Sasuke le ignoró, empujándole por el hombro para situarlo tras de él y chasquear los dedos. Llamas negras envolvieron a la diosa.

Y casi pareció el despertar agitado después de una pesadilla, cuando el gran árbol chilló a medida que el cuerpo de Kaguya se consumía. Contrayéndose y siseando, entre lamentos que le encogían las ramas y le hacían dejar caer los capullos de los que obtenía su energía, los canales se le atascaron, crujía sonoramente a medida que se iba marchitando, como una rama seca en pleno verano.

Sasuke dejó entonces caer todo su peso sobre una de sus rodillas. Naruto había logrado salir de su aparente shock como para derraparse hasta su derecha y sostenerlo por un brazo. Ambos resbalaron lánguidamente, apoyándose en el costado del otro. Boqueando para respirar mejor, y con los tímpanos resonando con la gran flor aún gimiendo y sollozando, y el fuego crepitando cerca de ambos.

—Al fin terminó, tebayo —y fue casi un susurro, con la garganta seca y la voz quebradiza. No sonó a alivio ni triunfo. Fue mucha resignación y llagas de dolor. Sasuke le miró, con los hombros caídos y los ojos más azules que nunca. Alzó una de sus cejas y abrió su boca, pero la voz de Sakura llegando hasta ellos, sosteniendo a Kakashi contra su hombro, le hizo cerrar los ojos—. Sakura-chan.

Y la voz estridente salió tan forzada y falsa, que algo en el estómago del Uchiha se comprimió. Pronto no solo fue su antigua compañera de equipo y sensei; todos, un tanto aturdidos aún, caminaban hacia ellos, como si fuesen el faro de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Habían ganado, pero habían perdido tanto, que eso fue solo una compensación de cumplimiento de objetivos. Porque por muchos momentos todo pareció irse a la mierda, comérselos de un solo bocado y escupirlos de vuelta. Así que ahí, en medio de una victoria con tierra estéril y quebradiza, y cargada de olor a muerte, le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿Pero qué…? —Sakura se encontraba en cuclillas revisando al rubio, Shizune tenía las manos sobre el Uchiha, y entonces fue cuando las lágrimas de felicidad y los gritos se detuvieron. El silencio reinó nuevamente—. Naruto. Hey, Naruto. —Y el miedo llegó, paralizándole las venas. Sakura tenía su oído sobre el pecho de un rubio que en algún momento había cerrado los ojos.

Desde la posición en la que Sasuke era mantenido, a solo un metro recostado contra el suelo, activo el sharingan ante la protesta automática de la asistente de la Hokague, que en un tono preocupado le decía que no malgastara el poco chakra que tenía. Los ojos bicolor, de un lila y rojo, observaron las cejas juntas de Sakura y su intento, en una potente luz verde fluorescente, por obtener un mínimo de respuesta de parte del Uzumaki, que continuaba ahí, con las manos hechas puños y los labios en una fina recta. Sasuke solo veía un cuerpo con canales en blanco y corazón dormido.

—Déjalo —y el Uchiha se sentó, retirando de su campo de visión a Shizune que se había detenido de curarle—. Sakura —llamó, pero fue en vano. La mujer de cabellos rosas y mueca contraída sacudía con desesperación, casi rayando la histeria, a Naruto. Había comenzado a gritar, aún no notaba cómo la mayoría de todos los que habían logrado arrastrarse hasta ahí le miraban asustados—. ¡Sakura, que lo dejes! —La de ojos verdes dio un respingo ante la autoritaria y ronca voz del Uchiha. Levantó el rostro, algo sonrojado y cubierto de lágrimas y líquido nasal. Miró a Sasuke como la niña de 12 años que siempre esperaba su gran rescate.

Sasuke se levantó, con las rodillas flexionándose por los desgarres, y con la palma de la mano, donde tenía el singular dibujo de una media luna, ardiéndole. Caminó, entre tambaleos y sosteniéndose el costado de las costillas rotas para que no se movieran y le perforaran un pulmón. Se dejó caer con cuidado. No había ni un rastro de chakra circulando por el cuerpo de rubio.

—Oi, zorro de mierda, haz tu trabajo con el contenedor – y activando una vez más el sharingan, Sasuke se dobló, de forma casi automática, sobre el rubio, antes de cerrar los ojos, que comenzaban a cegársele, tan lento y doloroso, que Sakura, que había permaneció sosteniendo la mano de Naruto, la aferró con más ahínco, en un acto reflejo, que quería seguir conectando al rubio ahí, con ella. Tomó la mano de un pasivo Uchiha y lloró, esta vez lloró, con ese sentimiento de vacío y desagradable sorpresa. Sakura seguía dirigiéndole miradas entre lágrimas al Uzumaki. Quería ver sus ojos azules solo una vez más, a pesar de que había entendido ese gesto casi imperceptible de Sasuke que decía "el idiota se largó".

Nada ha salido nunca de la forma correcta. Siempre uno de los dos debe marcharse primero. En cada nueva vida les quitan un poco más de tiempo, de años, de momentos. Las almas cansadas y antiguas del par de hermanos, han visto tanto y tenido otro tanto de esperanza que Asura, viendo a los Sshinobis de ese mundo ninja desde arriba, no se sorprende de encontrar a su lado a Indra.

—Creí que te había salvado sosteniéndola para desviar su ataque hacia mí —se queja, con las manos tras la cabeza, mientras un nuevo grito de la chica de cabellos rosas sacudiendo a Sasuke rompe el aire.

—Tienes esa idea de héroe barato que solo es el disfraz para irte antes. —Indra lo mira con los brazos cruzados, los cuerpos de Sasuke y Naruto están siendo acomodados uno junto al otro en el suelo.

—¡¿Cómo que héroe barato, bastardo?! —Asura se acerca peligrosamente hasta su hermano mayor, que solo sacude la cabeza, golpeándole el rostro con su larga cabellera—. Eres insufrible —y se recarga sobre él, mirando cómo ahí abajo un círculo de gente rodea al Uchiha y al Uzumaki—. Al menos esta vez luchamos juntos —murmura suave, el otro le mira con una ceja alzada—. Sabes que me refiero al mismo lado de la batalla —masculla, alejándose de su hermano malhumorado.

—Tuvimos suerte. —Indra descruza sus brazos—. ¿Qué hizo? —Asura desvía la mirada y rasca su mejilla, alejándose otro tanto. Indra frunce el ceño.

—Cuando dijo mi nombre, ella quería cerrar el ciclo de nuestras reencarnaciones. Yo quería lo mismo. —Gira su cabeza, con sus cortos cabellos ondeando a la par de la cinta sobre su frente—. Hice que se centrara en mí. Ese zorro, Kurama, me dio su última reserva de chakra para sellarla—. Los largos cabellos de Indra rozan su mejilla, su hermano se ha acercado más a él.

—¿Qué estás omitiendo? —Es directo y seguro, sin necesidad del verle el rostro. El otro da un respingo y mueve sus brazos a ambos lados—. Asura —y el de cabellos cortos detiene sus movimientos, bajando un poco el rostro y diciendo tan bajo un "me selló a mí también" que Indra quiere haber escuchado mal—. No puede hacer eso —es toda su respuesta. Asura le sonríe como si él fuese el pequeño de los dos.

—Sí puede —es todo lo que dice, antes de sentir la mano del otro sobre la suya, deslizándose por su muñeca y metiendo sus dedos entre los espacios, entrelazándolos. Asura ríe con nostalgia.

—Te daré parte de mi ciclo. —El menor gira rápido hacia él, chocando contra su pecho. Un rayo atraviesa el cielo.

—¡Tú eres el que no puede hacer eso! —Trata de soltar su mano, mientras se inclina completamente sobre el de cabellos largos, con furia—. Las veces en las que vuelvas aquí se reducirán, tendrás menos oportunidades de una buena vida, y no toda esta mierda que siempre nos toca.

—No importa —Indra lo dijo con tanta fe que, por un momento, la incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro del menor—,pero tú, que sí eres un idiota, no lo entenderías. —No es acusatorio, ni molesto, solo son palabras escondidas entre líneas que Asura supo leer.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti, pero era la única forma de lograr un buen futuro para ellos —señala a las personas, de chalecos verdes, con olor a hierro y tristeza. El cielo nublado comienza a tronar.

—Lo dicho, un héroe barato. —Asura está a punto de replicar, siempre enérgico e irritado por la forma que tenía su hermano de hablarle, pero un brazo por su cuello hace que hunda la cabeza sobre ese pecho, ahogando el sonido de su voz. —Yo nunca te dejaré solo. —La lluvia comienza a caer, limpiando el suelo de una fiera guerra, lavando pecados, lutos y malas decisiones.

Asura pasa sus brazos por la ancha espalda de su hermano mayor, sintiéndose cálido y protegido. Debajo de sus pies, nuevas etapas comienzan. Y mientras ellos se difuminan entre las nubes marrones que se comen los rayos de sol, Asura desea con todas sus fuerzas que cuando su hermano y él vuelvan a encontrarse puedan vivir en una era de paz y no en otro mundo a punto de colapsar.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

∞ **Titulo**: "Love me, Brother"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Dentro de este mundo, se volverán a encontrar, hasta que al fin puedan estar juntos. Y tú, tú amas a Naruto mas allá de lo natural, más allá de lo permitido, amas a tu pequeño hermano con el deseo perverso de hacerlo tuyo por completo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo. 2**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La recuperación de Japón, tras la década de los 40 podría clasificarse casi como la resurrección del ave fénix dentro del siglo XX. El exótico país del sol naciente, se levantaba, cargando tras su espalda una guerra mal concluida, mucha muerte y gran parte del territorio refulgente de radiación nuclear. La isla perdida mucho tiempo de la vista de una América industrializada y siendo más un país exótico y de extrañas costumbres, termino siendo una víctima más de un conflicto que nunca concluyo de ser mas que la exterminación de personas a muchas millas de su ubicación. Con decisiones erróneas de alianzas. Y con daños que se pensaron, eran irreparables.

Sin embargo todo cambio, la voluntad, el orgullo, el amor y la esperanza, bautizaron esa época como el milagro japonés. Se comenzó a respirar paz y abundancia, cuando la nación adopto una estrategia inteligente para bajar la cabeza, respirar profundo y aprender del enemigo toda esa fuerza que se había perdido en algún punto del camino.

1960, llegó entonces, con el banco monetario en su más exuberante periodo, con la adopción de una cultura occidental fusionándose con la natal, con una nueva generación llena de expectativas y con un futuro que radiaba con su propia luz.

Sasuke termina la lectura de la historia de Japón justo cuando la campa de la torre suena. Es otoño, y las ramas secas de los enormes arboles arañan las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio oeste. Ese que resguarda a los niños de segundo grado. El profesor, que hasta entonces mantenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente la voz del niño de ocho años. Levanta el rostro para mirar como todos los pequeños se han puesto de pie y dan una reverencia, agradeciendo las clases de ese día.

Iruka sonríe, da un asentimiento leve con su cabeza, y se retira, bajando del pequeño podio de un solo escalón, que le mantiene en una escala más alta que el nivel del piso del salón. Da media vuelta y recorre el _shōji _para salir. En cuanto su sombra queda oculta por la deslizante puerta de madera, todos los niños rompen el silencio y sacan sus Ben-To envueltos en pañuelos multicolores, giran las butacas viejas y comienzan a comer de manera apurada, entre risillas y grititos.

Sasuke recarga su mentón sobre su mano, mirando las hojas de un amarillo pálido y naranja apagado caer como una lluvia silenciosa. Su mente divaga, un poco cansada, en las pesadillas que ha estado teniendo desde que su madre anunciase, en medio de una comida, que estaba embarazada. Él pestaño casi aturdido, como si la sonrisa amplia y el balbuceo de su padre fueran una reacción equivocada ante tal noticia. Itachi en cambio, y sin perder la costumbre, se levanto para ir hasta la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y felicitarla.

Sasuke pensó, que quizás era la sorpresa lo que había puesto su cuerpo entumecido y que lo tenía aun ahí, con las manos apretujando el asiento de la silla, y con la espalda dolorosamente recta. No parecía tener ni la intención ni el ánimo para moverse hasta llegar a su madre, se sintió repelido, casi asqueado, el estomago se le revolvió. Empujo entonces el plato de la comida por la superficie de madera, tan lejos de él, que cuando noto que su hermano se inclinaba con las cejas arqueadas y una mano en alto que iba directo a su frente, por fin su cuerpo reacciono, se hizo hacia atrás, lejos de Itachi, lejos de sus padres, de la comida y la mesa.

Se levantó, con pasos rápidos y subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación y encerrarse, apoyo su espalda sobre la puerta y resbalo despacio, hasta que sus caderas se clavaron en el dintel y sintió el frio de la madera en sus piernas. Sus manos estaban temblando. Sasuke no sabía si estaba asustado, o era nada más que pura emoción diluyéndosele por las venas. Ese día, su padre tuvo que conseguir una llave maestra para poder entrar y encontrarlo envuelto entre las sabanas de la cama, por alguna razón el más pequeño de la familia jamás había podido conciliar el sueño en un futon.

Sasuke dormía, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada. Cuando Minato toco su frente, la fiebre había estado en su punto más alto de ebullición. Lo tomo en brazos para bajar hasta el baño y abrir el grifo de agua fría. Retiro sus ropas y lo zambullo en esa bañera nueva de cerámica blanca.

Los oscuros ojos de menor, se abrieron. Minato nunca entendió que había ocurrido con el cuerpo de su hijo, pero si supo que la mirada que le dio, con las lagrimas confundiéndose con el agua no fue más que un alivio tan puro y grande, que el suspiro de que solo se trataba de un síntoma de que Sasuke continuaba creciendo fue la vía mas viable. Pensar que se había enfermado por la notica del embarazo era algo que jamás iba siquiera a considerar.

Unas semanas después, Sasuke comenzó a gritar por las noches, los sueños extraños, llenos de rostros, palabras a medias y mucha sangre, hicieron su aparición. Pronto las horas para dormir se redujeron a la mitad. Nunca le dijo nada a nadie.

Sasuke- kun – el llamado de una chica de ojos claros le hacen girar el rostro. Hinata con su cabello recién cortado y sonrisa diminuta le da un frasquito de leche fresca – te hará sentir mejor –

Y es algo mecánico, que Hinata atraviese todo el corredor hasta su aula solo para cerciorarse que esa hora coma algo, y no solo se pierda entre sus pensamientos con los ojos clavados en la ventana. Son vecinos y algo muy parecidos a amigos. Ella es quizás una de las pocas personas que puede descifrar todo lo que el rostro de Sasuke esconde, con ese cambio de personalidad que tiene preocupado a la mayoría de las personas que le rodean. Lo han llevado al médico más veces en un mes que en toda su vida. El doctor repite lo mismo tras cada visita, un ambiente sin estrés, horas de sueño y convivir con otros niños. Sasuke no cree que pueda tener nada de ello.

Toma el frasquito y lo bebe. Hinata se da por satisfecha, saca el Ben-To que sabe que está en la mochila que cuelga a un costado del pupitre y lo abre, pone ambas cajitas juntas y comienza a comer. Sasuke no tarda en seguirle.

…

Itachi, recargado en una de las murallas del colegio, le mira, con la bicicleta a su lado y una sonrisa que se inclina más a una nostalgia entre ambos y que ha sido una de las tantas consecuencias del impertérrito que Sasuke ha adoptado.

Su hermano le saluda, quitando el freno de la bicicleta y subiéndose a ella, Sasuke monta entonces la parte trasera como si fuese un caballo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de un Itachi de 13 años, con su largo cabello en una coleta baja que se mueve al compás de su pedaleo. La rutina que ahora mantiene, del mayor recogiéndole todo los días, ha sido una sugerencia de Minato, que Itachi ya tenía pensada.

Como el refuerzo que ha dado por la preocupación casi irónica, que compite con el vientre de Mikoto que crece un poquito más a como las estaciones cambian. Ese octubre ha llegado a su noveno y último mes, todo a su alrededor se ha vuelto más delicado, y ha sido obligada a estar siempre sentada, por sus hinchado pies y el peso extra que carga. Sasuke no ha notado que con los cambios de humor provocado por el desbalance de hormonas, a veces su madre llora, llena de culpa, porque cree que el nuevo integrante de la familia no será del todo aceptado cuando llegue al mundo. Mikoto no podría estar más equivocada.

Las calles inclinadas que llevan a la estación de Kansai no es el camino a casa, Sasuke jala la parte final del uniforme, de un negro brillante, de su hermano.

¿A dónde vamos? – las ruedas de la bicicleta entonan una canción cada vez que truenan contra los hojas secas que forman una alfombra de colores cálidos a los costados de la calle. Itachi gira la cabeza sobre su hombro, deteniéndose en una intersección –

Vamos a que conozcas a alguien muy especial – le sonríe. El menor aprieta los labios, algo no está bien. Y esta por preguntar cuando su hermano dobla a la derecha, el gran edificio del hospital se impone alto y demandante ante ellos, inconscientemente su cuerpo se tensa, deja caer la frente sobre la espalda de Itachi – Sasuke, ¿estas bien? – pero el otro no le responde –

El mayor para su pedaleo en la entrada de hospital local, los pequeños brazos de su hermano aun le sostienen con fuerza. Itachi espera un momento antes de retirarlos él mismo y bajar de la gastada bicicleta. Observa como Sasuke con una mueca entre molesta, dolida y casi traicionada le mira desde el asiento. Como si no pudiera entender cómo es que no fue avisado antes del lugar al que iban. Esto no hace más que avivar esa curiosidad innata que tiene el de cabellos largos, porque querer entender que es lo que está pasando para que el comportamiento de Sasuke haya mutado de ser la infantil e inocente criatura que siempre iba como un patito tras sus pasos, al niño silencioso y molesto con el mundo.

Se inclina, Sasuke gira el rostro, Itachi sonríe, tomándolo de los hombros para obligarle a bajar. Su mano envuelve la más pequeña y van hasta el aparcamiento de las bicicletas para dejarla. Sasuke camina con lentitud, casi siendo arrastrado entre más cerca de la puerta principal están. Se resiste con mucha voluntad que está en medio de un rotundo no y un berrinche de niño mimado que no terminar de condensarse.

Las cosas empeoran, cuando en frente del cuarto 15 del ala de maternidad, Sasuke se ha puesto en una posición, donde su espalda se protege con la pared y el rostro se le esconde entre las rodillas flexionadas.

Si no lo ves aquí, lo veras en casa – Itachi, que con su voz suave y grandes manos sostiene las mejillas del menor, trata de encontrar una solución pacifica ante el vano intento de Sasuke por querer evitar ese encuentro — ¿Lo odias? – y ahora si el respingo que da el menor es casi cómico, por la indignación que las palabras le ha causado a su pequeño cuerpo –

¡No lo hago! – habla fuerte, casi en un grito. Sin embargo Itachi sonríe, antes de asentir y ahora si levantarlo para que entre a la habitación con olor a desinfectante y de horrorosas cortinas verdes –

Cuando los ojos de Sasuke miran el bulto en los brazos de Minato algo se le retuerce en el estomago, tiene un nudo en la garganta, y corre, corre hacia su padre de forma desesperada, casi angustiosa. Con los manos en alto para quitar la manta que envuelve al bebe. Minato se debate entonces entre ponerse a la altura de su ahora hijo del medio o sostener en alto a su más pequeño.

Los ojos húmedos de Sasuke le hacen claudicar, sus dedos siguen enredados en la manta que se baja, revelando a un bebe de un color más oscuro que la piel de sus hermanos mayores. Sus azules ojos, con pestañas rubias se baten con rapidez. Su cabello no es más que una mota rubia sobre sus cabecita. Y las lágrimas se le resbalan entonces a Sasuke, mientras deja caer todo su peso sobre el costado de su padre e hipea de manera cansada y sin sentido.

Me hiciste esperar demasiado Usuratokanchi –

Naruto nace un 10 de octubre de 1965, en Osaka, cerca del mar, con una familia que le esperó ansiosa y en una época donde por fin se pueda respirar paz.

…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

∞ **Titulo**: "Love me, Brother"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Dentro de este mundo, se volverán a encontrar, hasta que al fin puedan estar juntos. Y tú, tú amas a Naruto mas allá de lo natural, más allá de lo permitido, amas a tu pequeño hermano con el deseo perverso de hacerlo tuyo por completo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo. 3**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Minato tiene solo 14 cuando las calles se llenan de carteles que anuncian una guerra y la radio explota contra la parte oeste del mundo. Siempre son largos discursos que exaltan con indignación, el ataque sorpresa que por vez primera a sufrido América. Con sus sentimientos de patriotismos en rojo y azul, y como líder independiente en cada una de sus 50 estrellas.

Sleepy Hollow, aun es pequeño, mas una villa de ciudad rural que un punto dentro de todo ese desastre que Pearl Harbol ha ocasionado.

Aun así, la propaganda que instala un diminuto pánico en los corazones de las personas ha llegado ahí, Minato se detiene enfrente de uno de esos carteles de colores monocromáticos y comparte esa empatía con la que todos están reaccionando, como si ese ataque hubiese sido de manera personal y no una estrategia militar.

El grito de Kushina, una recién llegada de Chicago con pelirrojo cabello, hace que un escalofrió recorra la espina dorsal de un distraído Minato, que solo lleva una mano tras su cabeza cuando los enormes ojos verdes le enfocan mirándole con reprobación, llegaran tarde a la escuela.

La pequeña mano de la alta chica se enreda de forma natural a los dedos de piel tostada del rubio que solo puede dejarse llevar por su recién novia. Con una sonrisa de idiota y las mariposas revoloteándole en el estomago.

Y caminando por la calle donde la iglesia holandesa toca sus campanas, Minato rápidamente se olvida que en una isla cerca del mar ha sido destruida. Y que ese solo es el inicio de una era de holocausto y arrepentimientos.

…

Cuando la carta de reclutamiento llega hasta la puerta del número 432, Minato se ve en medio de la sala, consolando a su madre. El sello de la casa blanca, la milicia y el tío Sam, dicen mucho más que todas las palabras formales dentro de esa hoja que circula de manera masiva por el país. La dirección y el destinatario es el único cambio de una constante que llama para engrosar filas de sacrificios humanos, simple carne de cañón que acercara un paso más a la victoria.

Minato tiene 17 cuando sus padres son forzados a firmar un documento que emancipa al rubio. Ha pasado todas las pruebas físicas, solo es cuestión de asignarle un numero y ficharlo.

Kushina que siempre ha estado ahí, con sus largos cabellos, y sus manos frías, lo sostiene de las húmedas mejillas. Ella se ha mordido el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ambos impotentes ante un destino que se empeña a sepáralos. Ella le abraza, esconde su rostro en el cuello y le susurra palabras de ánimo. Asegurándole que volverá, que ella le esperara, que tienen que ganar. Minato puedo oír como es que la mentira se hace más y más grande mientras la boca de la pelirroja continua moviéndose. Inclina su rostro y sella su boca.

Él prefiere llevarse el sabor a paleta de cereza que deseos vacios.

Minato aun puede recordar el vestido de flores que ella se pusó ese día, como un capricho cumplido para el de ojos azules que siempre quiso verla vistiendo más que vaqueros y jersey. Kushina odiaba verse femenina o hacer el menor esfuerzo para su imagen. Aun así, ella quiso verse linda para él. Soltó su mano y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Ella dejó ir a Minato con el corazón en la garganta y un secreto que jamás encontró la valentía para contar.

…

El pabellón 56 de la fuerza aérea quedaba hasta el final del campo. Minato arrastra los pies, lleva 3 meses de entrenamiento. Y una semana como piloto, ese es su día de descanso y pueden ir al centro del pueblo como una distracción de la formación por la cual se están preparando. Él suele pasarlo en su cama de colchón duro y frazada roñosa en medio de fotografías de una chica pelirroja y con cartas que se sellan con dibujos de tomates. La correspondencia ha ido disminuyendo de a poco.

Minato no quiere preocuparse por el intervalo del tiempo que aumenta a cada nueva carta que recibe. La mano que sostiene el sobre de color caramelo le tiembla, casi como si algo no estuviese bien. Rompe el sobre. Hay dos hoja y una flor que se resbala ya marchita, cae sobre su regazo. Un "no me olvides" muerto se resquebraja encima de su pantalón.

Y lo ignora, sus ojos se mueven a través de la hoja antes de que su cuerpo se incline de forma abrupta hacia adelante. Minato se cubre la cabeza con ambos brazos mientras su boca se ha trabado en un "No, no, no, no, me jodas Kushina"

Respira, irguiéndose, con los músculos tensos y la respiración jadeante, toma la segunda hoja. Huele a bombones de chocolate y tiene manchas húmedas que deforma la tinta de las letras. Está plagada de disculpas, de amor, y despedidas.

Minato casi deja salir el alarido que le ruge desde el pecho, el "no me olvides" ahora yace en el suelo. El rubio camina por el pasillo formado por las literas del lugar, sus pies se mueven frenéticos, es una histeria que se le escapa por los poros de la piel.

Mira con odio las hojas que ahora son solo un anuncio póstumo.

Kushina ha muerto dos días atrás de acuerdo a la fecha en la que esta. Se le ha detectado el síndrome de Nelson, el tumor ha crecido de forma acelerada, oprimiéndole la corteza cerebral.

Cuando los doctores se dieron cuenta fue un desahucio en todo regla, es terminal, le dijeron con el pésame escondido en la profesionalidad. Ella nunca encontró como decírselo, todo se complico con su reclutamiento. "solo quería hacerte feliz hasta el ultimo día" es la línea final de una carta a medio terminar.

Kushina carecía de fuerzas para escribir. "Tenía una sonrisa" escribió su madre en la segunda misiva, casi como si quisiera aliviar el dolor que se le derramaba por dentro a un Minato que quiso sentirse enojado con los silencios de la siempre hiperactiva pelirroja. Quiso odiarla por no tener la confianza, por no encontrar el momento, quiso odiarla. Porque Kushina le amo tanto, que sufrió por los dos hasta el último respiro.

Una cabeza asomándose por encima de las literas, le hace girar hacia la pared. No hay lágrimas en sus ojos, solo algo burbujeándole en la sangre y la impotencia contrayéndole las venas. La voz que le pregunta si ira al bar le satura los sentidos, le aturde su enervado cerebro.

Minato mira las hojas arrugadas en su mano y la flor que se deshoja a sus pies, alza el rostro, diciendo un si tranquilo junto a una media sonrisa. Introduce la carta de nuevo en el sobre, la guarda baja el colchón junto a los pocos pétalos de un azul frio. Camina con pasos firmes, sin mirar ninguna vez atrás.

Minato esa noche se emborracha con una botella de whisky de dudosa procedencia y con Gleen Mille que toca in the mood desde la rockola de la esquina.

Si el rubio hombre cierra sus ojos, todo lo que puede ver es los millares de hilos rojos que son el cabello de Kushina esparcido sobre el pasto, sus cuencas verdes reflejándole y su voz llamándole. Las lágrimas le resbalan por el mentón mezclándose con el alcohol.

Minato ha perdido lo que le quedaba de su antigua vida.

…

En mayo de 1944 Minato surca los cielos de un lugar desconocido que se marca como tierras del enemigo, con su Bell P-39 Airacobra. El mar desde abajo, de un azul oscuro y turbio, le mantiene con la mente clara. Ese es su primera vez como piloto de reconocimiento y caza, no ha habido tiempo para simuladores, ha pasado de saber tripular una simple avioneta de ataque terrestre a ser un exterminador a gran escala.

Las montañas con sus halos de nubes, y las orillas de la playa con bunker como fuerte improvisados, son solo fallas geográficas de un terreno que pronto carecerá de vida humana, se encuentra sobre volando el sur de Japón. Con su gente de ojos rasgados y su idioma ancestral que solo le irrita.

Llega hasta las coordenadas marcadas, dos Bell mas se le unen. El viento es una sonata de preludio. La guerra está en su máxima expresión. Se sostiene en la nota más alta y estalla con balas industrializadas y bombas. Minato, que ya ha peleado en el campo de batalla se mira de pronto incapacitado. Hay una escuela muy cerca, las pequeñas personitas, son niños que no rebasan los 6 años, tienen sus caritas alzadas, señalan los aviones como luces del cielo.

De pronto la guerra se siente más real que el olor a pólvora y sangre. Que los gritos y ordenes, que el uniforme verde y las malas noches en el suelo. Es más que miedo de no sobrevivir para ver la siguiente puesta de sol, más que anhelo de regresar a casa y estar en el lugar natal.

La guerra es la destrucción del mundo. De la vida. Es rabia sobre poniéndose a la razón. Es la catástrofe del hombre, que ha traspasado el libre albedrio para convertirlo en un genocidio.

Los aviones vuelven a la base, tras trazar las líneas de reconocimiento. Minato pide su cambio. Los gritos del comandante diciéndoles que se deje de estupideces no lo hacen claudicar, ni el discurso de su deber o los golpes de castigo por insurrección a un superior.

Minato vuelve al campo de batalla un mes después y tras el castigo de confinamiento que le ha dejado con kilos menos y el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros.

Ese mismo año, cuando agosto va empezando y el verano se dibuja sobre los rayos del sol, el se encontrara lleno de impotencia una vez más. La primera bomba nuclear ha caído. Y eso solo es el principio del final.

…

El 2 de septiembre de 1945 el infierno ve por primera vez una ventana de escape. Tras la segunda bomba a Nagasaki solo unos días después, Japón ha caído, firmando pactos y mandatos por potencias que le encañonan desde la espalda. Ese día es bautizado como Shousen- Kinebi.

Minato, que está en labor social para ayudar a que los pueblos de las prefecturas afectadas puedan mediamente reponerse, esconde la cara entre las rodillas debajo del puente que cruza un riachuelo. Va esconderse ahí, cuando la realidad le supera y sus manos llenas de sangre son algo demasiado pesado con lo que lidiar.

Así que va, para ocultar sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules de extranjero. Los aledaños le miran con furia, desconfianza y dolor. Con la muda pregunta destilándoles por la punta de lengua "¿Por qué?" Minato no saben si le piden explicaciones de la manera bélicas que los países tienen para arreglarse sus problemas, o es la lista de razones que exigen para comprender porque ahora ayuda a un país que era el enemigo solo unos días atrás.

El no tiene la respuesta. Decirles que es por culpa, seria egoísta, no pretende redimirse ante una isla que solo ha actuado también por las cosas que creía. Un confortamiento de que es lo correcto siempre será algo que se repetirá.

Siente alguien sentándose a su lado. No levanta el rostro, cuando una mano toma las suyas y deposita ahí una bolita de arroz. Cuando los rojos e hinchados ojos salen de su escondite ve como una mujer joven vestida con un kimono de flores y descalza camina por la orilla del arroyo con las espigas de la hierba acariciándole las piernas y el cabello oscuro en una coleta baja le besa la cintura a cada paso que da.

Minato no cree en segundas oportunidades, pero cuando ella se detiene, gira y le sonríe. Él quiere creer en que se puede crear un mundo mejor, a partir de las cenizas. Como las alas de fuego de un orgulloso fénix.

Mira la bolita de arroz y la come. Nunca algo tan pequeño tuvo tanto valor.

…

Las circunstancias para sobrevivir obligan a Minato a portar siempre un arma, su uniforme militar con una decoración que estuvo a punto de rechazar, pero que le permitía continuar ahí, en ese pueblo y un japonés básico para comunicarse. La gente de la aldea lo ha visto por 7 años, se acostumbrado a él, y casi podría decirse que han entendido que él no fue el autor de las miles de muertes.

Es un soldado, siguió órdenes y luchó por su país. Tiene el suficiente honor para que los más viejos lo reconozcan y le acepten calladamente. Kansai está creciendo poco a poco, con un Japón en vías de recuperación con ayuda externa.

Minato llega hasta enfrente de una casa de tejas rojas con jardín. Mikoto tararea una canción mientras barre las hojas que caen del viejo árbol de la entrada. Cuando ella lo nota, se inclina levemente y camina hacia el interior.

El rubio termina de entrar y se sienta sobre el suelo de madera mientras mira el Tōrō rodeado de musgos y pequeñas plantas. Mikoto llega de nuevo a su lado con una bandeja con dos vasos de té verde. Se pone en cuclillas a su derecha y se quedan ahí. Sin decir palabra. Solo usan el lenguaje de sus cuerpos.

Minato, que no sabe como declarar ese amor que se la ha ido incubando por años en un idioma entendible, la toma de la mano, la mira fijamente a los ojos y la deposita sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Ella parpadea, sus mejillas se llenan de color y da una tímida sonrisa.

Ahora es ella la que toma la mano de Minato y repite el procedimiento. De manera lenta, como si fuese una ceremonia importante que ambos han esperado. El rubio le sonríe antes de inclinarse.

El Tōrō oculta el beso cargado de promesas y de la redención que Minato estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo. No había notado que se había perdido.

Kushina estaría orgullosa de saber que había encontrado al fin el camino para volver a casa.

…

Cuando Itachi estuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, Minato sintió que había algo por lo que estar agradecido a la vida, dio su gratitud entre lágrimas, mientras se aferraba a su hijo de no más de una semana de vida. Le murmuro en un japonés más elaborado y con algunas palabras en inglés, un juramento improvisado que estaba lleno de protección, amor y jamás abandonarle.

Minato tuvo una segunda cosa importante dentro de su vida.

…

Sasuke nació en julio en el 5 aniversario de su matrimonio. Fue diagnosticado como un bebe fuerte y sano. Cuando Minato lo vio por primera vez, durmiendo en una incubadora, y con sus manitas hechas puños. Toco la superficie de cristal que les separaba solo para sentirse un poco más cerca de su hijo y de repetir ese patrón de juramento que podría calificarse como esperanzador.

Itachi a su lado imito el gesto, con una sonrisa pequeña, herencia de su madre, con los cabellos largos cayéndole sobre la frente. Murmuró "Sasuke" y sintió una implosión en su pecho, como si al fin una pieza faltante fuera colocada y todo el engranaje comenzara a trabajar de manera correcta.

Itachi fue, para sorpresa de sus padres, él único capaz de contener el llanto desesperado de su hermano. Y dormirlo cuando parecía resistirse a sus siestas de la tarde después de la leche. Fruncía sus cejas casi inexistentes y soltaba un balbuceo en forma de reproche. Itachi reía ante ello y lo ponía contra su pecho, arrullándolo con la nana que su madre le cantare a él.

Minato tuvo una tercer cosa importante que proteger.

…

Naruto es el primero en heredar un rasgo físico del rubio americano. Como una copia calcada, o una burla de la genética que se ha saltado a dos hijos. Suprimiéndole las cargas de información de su ADN. Eso, sin embargo, no parece importarle a Mikoto, que se siente orgullosa de haber tenido un bebe tan bonito. A pesar de que llora demasiado y come más de lo reglamentario.

Le limpia la boquita con un pañuelo mientras Naruto se revuelve sobre su regazo. Sasuke está a su lado, como una rutina instaurada después de volver de la escuela y terminar sus deberes. Itachi le sigue más tarde, casi cuando la tarde está cayendo, el sol se pierde en el horizonte, tras el monte Fuji.

Minato, que aun se siente un poco inquieto por las reacciones de Sasuke, no puede negar el amor que se refleja en las enormes pupilas oscuras. El mayor toma entre sus brazos, a cada oportunidad que tiene, al bebe de pestañas rubias y gorgoteos felices.

Mikoto llega entonces hasta el ima, donde todos permanecen en el suelo haciendo un círculo alrededor de Naruto, para llevárselo, es hora del baño. Sasuke le sigue como un patito. Tomando la manita del menor y dejándose encantar por la voz de su madre que le indica que hacer para ayudarla.

Minato los ve perderse por el corredor. Itachi aun está con él, con la camisa del uniforme a medio desabrochar y los ojos oscuros brillantes. El rubio no necesita preguntarle a su primogénito si es que ha notado como Sasuke ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Es un tema que ha quedado vedado, como si temieran que al hablarlo un hechizo se rompiera y Sasuke volviese a cerrarse al mundo.

Naruto es un sol, es la persona que pudo alcanzar al niño de ocho años que pendía de hilos con su cordura.

Pero todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, llena de comidas, voces, olor a bebé y amor repartiéndose en cada rincón.

Minato tiene entonces esa sensación de que la pieza final de su vida ha sido puesta, todo encaja en su lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

∞ **Titulo**: "Love me, Brother"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Dentro de este mundo, se volverán a encontrar, hasta que al fin puedan estar juntos. Y tú, tú amas a Naruto mas allá de lo natural, más allá de lo permitido, amas a tu pequeño hermano con el deseo perverso de hacerlo tuyo por completo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo. 4**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kansai, 1966…

Sasuke puede ver todo el movimiento que hay en la cocina, con Itachi ayudando a hacer el chimaki y con su madre preparando todo lo necesario para los Bentō de la tarde. Hoy es principios de mayo, es el primer Kodomo no hi de Naruto, que sentado en lo alto del porta bebé sigue el sonido de la voz de Itachi que le canta una canción del comercial de ramen que se ha vuelto su sonata favorita.

Naruto balbucea, y da pataditas desde su lugar, con una caletita a punto de salirse de su pie y con el babero lleno de papilla de zanahoria. Ese, que se ha comido más por hambre que por deseo, Mikoto no permite los caprichos de su pequeño de 8 meses, que ya le reconoce cuando la ve y que se tira con los brazos extendidos hacia Sasuke, cuando van hasta el recibidor a esperar su llegada después de clases.

Sasuke ha optado por estar dentro del club de literatura, es el que le quita menos tiempo, y que le hace volver a casa justo para la hora de la merienda de su rubio hermano, y de la cual, él se encarga de proporcionarle, con una cuchara en forma de gatito bebé y con Minato haciéndole segundas, sosteniendo a Naruto desde su regazo.

Cuando el Uchiha del medio entra a la cocina, se coloca a un lado de su hermano mayor, con las manos recién lavadas y extendiéndolas para que Itachi coloque un poco de la mezcla de arroz sobre ellas y así ayudarle a terminar esos pastelitos envueltos en hojas de bambú que aromatizan todo la planta baja de la casa.

Naruto, al reconocerle da un pequeño gritito. Sasuke se ha despertado un poco tarde, no han desayunado juntos y el pequeño de ojos azules ahora se estira hacia su lado izquierdo, con ambos brazos al aire y comenzando a llorar para que Sasuke le tome. Pero no funciona. Porque su hermano continua ahí, con las manos llenas de arroz y riendo por la afinación que a veces se le va a Itachi con el coro de la canción. Naruto entonces comienza hacer una pataleta, golpeando con sus manitas el respaldo de la alta sillita y pateando para salirse de ella. Con sonidos de puje y respiraciones fuertes. Tiene sus casi inexistentes cejas fruncidas y un mohín en la boca.

Sasuke continua ignorándolo, como si lo retase a que no llorara, y pareciera que Naruto lo entiende, cuando sus ojos se encuentran a mitad del camino entre el berrinche y el llanto. Porque el bebé se detiene con las manos hechas puñito y el labio inferior sobresaliéndose en un puchero angustiado. Itachi que solo niega con la cabeza, empuja a Sasuke con su antebrazo, para que vaya a limpiarse.

Se encuentran solo ellos tres en la cocina, Mikoto ha salido por más telas de colores para envolver las cajas en un momento en que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Sasuke pasa por un lado de la alta silla, observando como Naruto es todo llanto contenido y olor a vainilla y zanahoria.

Cuando el rubio hunde su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, las lagrimas se le salen traicioneras, Sasuke le da besos en la coronilla y le acaricia la espalda por debajo de la camiseta de cohetes y estrellas, hay un arrullo muy suave, de calidez y la nana natural que el corazón del mayor toca, como el trinar de un ruiseñor.

Hay algo singular en la manera en la que Sasuke sostiene a Naruto, con el brazo en forma de recargadera y su casi fetiche de mantenerlo siempre recostado sobre su pecho, protegiéndolo como la bolsa de un canguro. Naruto se aprieta contra él, con las manitas agarrando fuerte la tela de la playera oscura, y balbuceando en forma de reproche por hacerle esperar tanto.

Sasuke continua con sus labios entre el rubio cabello, con los ojos cerrados y susurrando cosas que solo Naruto entiende y que le hacen relajarse en ese abrazo que parece nostálgico. Porque así se siente todas las cosa entre ellos, antiguas, sagradas y enormes. Como si hubiesen estado juntos toda la vida, y mantenerse uno al lado del otro fuera algo natural, un movimiento reciproco entre ambos cada mañana al levantarse y antes de ir a dormir. Si él fue alguna vez el único que pudo calmar el llanto pavoroso de Sasuke, es Sasuke el único por el que Naruto llora cuando no está, como si supiese las horas en las que el Uchiha del medio está en la escuela, y un retraso a la hora de llegar fuera inexcusable. Naruto se niega a comer si no está Sasuke.

Llora, patalea, se tira contra los barrotes de la cuna, hasta hipear, con mejillas rojas y voz afónica, han sido solo un par de veces, pero Mikoto, que se siente impotente, casi corre en busca de Sasuke para que Naruto pueda verlo y se calme.

—Naruto— él pequeño rubio alza su cabecita, casi como si fuese su deber poner atención cuando Sasuke le llama — tengo que seguir con el chimaki para ti.

Y Naruto solo le ve, no hay más movimiento, se deja poner de nuevo sobre su sillita, sin mayor escándalo. Sasuke toma su lugar, haciendo esas bolitas de arroz de un tamaño mucho más pequeño que el habitual. Itachi vuelve entonar la canción del comercial, atrayendo la atención de Naruto, que le sigue en balbuceos y perdiendo en el proceso de las pataditas su calcetín.

Minato llega esa tarde, con Koinoboris de colores rojos, azules y verdes, los amarra contra el poste de la puerta principal, los peces de carpa ondean en el cielo, con letreritos de salud, fortaleza y coraje. Naruto ríe, alzando las manitas tratando de alcanzarlos, con las mejillas llenas de arroz y con todos sentados en el jardín trasero sobre una manta, llena de comida, risas y el canto de las cigarras sobre los arboles.

Sasuke se acerca hasta él, que tirado de pancita al suelo mordisquea un chimaki hecho especialmente para él. Lo toma en brazos, con el koinobori rojo enredado en la muñeca, antes de pasárselo y colocar los hilos del carrete entre la manita de Naruto, camina, con el rubio en brazos, atravesando el puente del lago artificial, hasta colocarse sobre una de las enorme piedras, Naruto ríe, una y otra vez, al ver a la enorme carpa surca el cielo, sostenida desde su extremidad que se mueve de un lado a otro.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Sasuke, antes de sentir el beso húmedo sobre su frente, y mover aun más desenfrenadamente su bracito, Sasuke le sonríe, con esa ternura que nadie más puede ver, pero que está ahí, tan palpable, que la tarde de ese 5 de mayo, se vuelve uno de lo mas importantes para él, es una lástima que Naruto aun es demasiado pequeño para que pueda recordarlo en un futuro.

La presencia de Minato junto a Itachi cierran el cuadro de los varones, que con los ojos sobre el cielo, se sientes completos, y felices, dentro de un mundo que ha decido ser por una vez amable con ellos. No podrían pedir nada más que eso.

…

…

…

Tokio, 1987…

Siente los dedos sobre su muñeca que le revisan el pulso una vez más, para constatar que todo esté bajo el estándar adecuado. Sarutobi bajo mantas blancas y con el ventanal recortándole la figura a contra luz, se deja hacer, con el brazo en el aire y los ojos oscuros del doctor en modalidad de general que le hace el chequeo de rutina.

—Todo está en orden Sarutobi-San — la voz grave es suave, con un matiz entre profesional y que brinda seguridad en cada una de sus palabras. Anota unas cuantas cosas en un tabla que coloca de nuevo al final de la cama — Si continua asi, pronto será dado de alta.

— Oh, eso si son buenas noticias— el viejo hombre le da una amplia sonrisa, acentuando aun mas sus arrugas. El doctor corresponde el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La entrada de la enfermera de turno con sus cabellos rosas recogidos, y la cofia un poco arrugada por haberse quedado dormida sobre el escritorio de recepción, le hacen girar. Sakura ha llegado con prisa, con la respiración un poco agitada, sus ojos verdes se mueven a través de la habitación hasta encontrarse con él.

—Sasuke-sensei, le necesitan en el ala de emergencias. — boquea, aun sin recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke da una breve despedida a Sarutobi, que le incita a que se dé prisa. Sakura le sigue entonces por los largos corredores del ala oeste, cruzando medio hospital.

El Uchiha tiene menos de tres meses que terminó su residencia en el hospital nacional de Tokio, y poco más de medio año viviendo en un apartamento a medio a mueblar, que le queda a una 40 minutos en la línea sur. Tiene el suficiente conocimiento para saber que, la sección de emergencias en una lucha siempre contra reloj, o alertas falsas de gente preocupada por heridas que se ven peor de lo que realmente son. Están en diciembre, y se carece de personal, que ha dejado pasar todas festividades y días libres para acumular sus vacaciones y pasar esas fechas en descansos, la mayoría del personal ausente son antiguos doctores que han vivido por años la temporada alta que las épocas de navidad y año nuevo traen al hospital.

Sasuke llega justo para ver, como es que una mujer rubia y de ojos miel da un grito de dolor, y la cara se le descompone, un sonido de fluidos, y el piso se ve mojado de liquido amitótico, la fuente se le ha roto, y hay un leve sangrado entre la viscosidad bajo sus pies. Una silla de ruedas llega junto a una despeinada pero ahora más en calma Sakura, que ayuda a sentarla para trasladarla hasta maternidad.

—Sasuke-Kun, es en la camilla 6 — le alcanza a decir, con el esposo de la mujer, de nombre Temari, que tiene toda la figura de una extranjera, pisándole los talones, se le nota nervioso y tenso.

Padre primerizo, es lo que Sasuke piensa, mientras pasa tras recepción y llega a la fila de camillas que se distribuyen en la enorme habitación de más de 40 metros cuadrados. Pasa por los números en blanco con fondo verde, hasta llegar a la camilla correspondiente, no puede evitar la mueca de fastidio, cuando descubre que el ocupante no es otro que Kakashi, que tiene uno de sus hombros a una altura menor que el otro. Se lo ha dislocado, no. Eso conlleva fractura o desgarre.

—Sasuke — le sonríe, con un ojo entrecerrado que esconde el malestar que siente. El aludido solo chasquea la lengua y pone sus manos sobre el área afectada. Es una fractura, entre el cuello anatómico y la cavidad glenoidea. Kakashi ha sido golpeado, esa parte del brazo y hombro son difíciles de acceder durante una caída.

— ¿A quién hiciste enojar Kakashi?

Sasuke palpa la zona con mucha delicadeza, está roto en tres partes, teme que conlleve a cirugía para soldar. Le alza la extremidad con cuidado para sacarle la camisa y ver el color violeta y verde que está adquiriendo la piel delgada del hombro. El hombre le mira, con el labio partido y la mejilla hinchada. Ha sido una pelea demasiado violenta. Y el oponente bastante fuerte. Jamás ha visto a nadie derrotar a Kakashi durante una pelea de Judo.

— ¿Qué tan malo es?— ha ignorado la pregunta. Sasuke entonces entiende que la pelea no ha sido profesional, que eso ha sido una vil afrenta callejera. Lo mira, con los labios apretados y es honesto.

—Olvídate de los torneos. Se han acabado.

Kakashi asiente. No hay señal alguna que demuestre cuanto es que eso le ha afectado, parece casi orgulloso, como si ese fuera el menor de sus males. Casi como si se lo esperara. Sasuke llama a la enfermera más cercanas para ser unas radiografías. La joven de moños castaños conduce al de cabellos platas, haciendo que se apoye en ella, hasta la segunda puerta, a un lado de la habitación donde se ponen y quitan puntos.

Sasuke mira a su antiguo sensei, desaparecer por la enorme puerta de metal, que tiene un cartel que avisa del peligro de radiación. Casi está seguro que Iruka y Obito están ahí, en la sala de espera con el alma en un hilo, mientras beben café, sentados en las incomodas sillas de plástico azul.

Rin, le ha tocado guardia nocturna ese día, y se ha marchado a su casa pasadas las 9 de la mañana, aun no debe de saber que su idiota amigo se ha fracturado el brazo derecho y se le ha acabado la carrera como profesional en Judo. Se masajea el puente de la nariz con cansancio, seguro de que los días consecuentes serán un verdadero caos, aun más cuando Naruto se entere de lo que ha ocurrido.

Naruto, aun puede recordarlo, con el brazo arriba, despidiéndole al final del andén, con la resignación pintada en una sonrisa. Tiene más de 3 años sin verle. Se lleva una mano hasta el pecho de forma inconsciente. Todo termino mal. El sonido de un llanto le atrae de nuevo, se ha distraído pensando en el rubio otra vez.

Revisa, las siguientes camillas, recetando sueros y calmante para pequeños bebes con cólicos, y supurando heridas hechas por pequeños accidentes domésticos. Calma los llantos de los niños asustados al ver el algodón de un color bronce y que huele demasiado a alcohol. Las madres no ayudan, con la histeria descontrolándoles el tono de voz, y la angustia convirtiéndose en lágrimas cada vez que sus hijos lloran.

Sasuke, agradece mentalmente no haber tomado la rama de pediatría como especialidad, no por su manejo con los niños, sino por la incompetencia y terquedad de sus padres, que hubiesen entorpecido su trabajo y le hubiese ocasionada más de un grito corto para echar del consultorio al padre en turno.

Palmea la cabeza de un niña de 10 años, se llama Moegi, tiene coletas y se ha indigestado de pastel y chocolates, le han hecho un lavado de estomago, y ahora reposa entre medio del sueño y las palabras de su madre que le dan un breve agradecimientos antes de volcar toda su atención de nuevo para su hija.

Sasuke sale de emergencias, 13 horas después, tronándose el cuello y con demasiados mensajes en espera una vez y llega hasta su consultorio. Se deja caer sobre la silla giratoria, tomando el auricular del teléfono y marcando al apartamento de Rin.

Ella le contesta una poco menos alterada que todas las misivas dejadas a su secretaria, pidiendo un reporte completo de Kakashi, que ahora ha sido oficialmente internado, requiere una soldadura en su hombro. Le dice el informe médico junto a su conjetura sin ningún tipo de culpa. Después de todo, Kakashi se ha hecho un poco impulsivo a medida que pasan los años. Ambos saben, que el asunto que lo llevo hasta ese estado debió de ser lo suficientemente grave como para no decírselo a nadie.

Obito, que se escucha de fondo, no evita gritar unas cuantas maldiciones, Iruka trata de calmarlo, con voz suave y hasta maternal. No parece funcionar.

—Mantenerme al tanto de cualquier novedad, yo entrare hasta las 10 de mañana, me hare cargo personalmente.

Sasuke le da un breve si, seguro de que le jefa de traumatología no tendrá ningún problema en auto asignarse un caso, pasando por alto la ética profesional que impide ser responsable médico de familiares y seres queridos.

Hinata entra entonces, cargada con una taza de café, y una manta. Le sonríe, tras la cortina de largo cabello negro azulado. Con sus ojerosos ojos aperlados aun brillantes y el cuello algo rígido.

—Debiste haber salido hace… — Sasuke se gira para mirar el reloj de la pared con el emblema del hospital — Hace 3 horas, no te pagare horas extra.

Hinata niega, depositado la tasa de café exprés frente a él, y poniéndole la manta sobre los hombros

—Ya voy de salida, esperaba tu regreso Uchiha-Kun— Hinata le mira dar el primer sorbo a la cafeína y dejar caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla — Deberías dormir un poco sobre el sofá, tienes ronda en 5 horas.

Ella le avisa, con las manos tras la espalda, y la mirada sobre los expedientes de la mesa. Él asiente, con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata es más que su secretaria, es la que se encarga de que coma por lo menos dos veces al día y que duerma más que solo un par de horas, la escucha salir a pasos muy ligeros, ella se ha marchado. Dejando lista cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar durante su ausencia. Sasuke piensa que no pudo encontrarse en mejor momento con su antigua compañera de escuela. Había tenido bastantes secretarias incompetentes, torpes, indiscretas sin olvidar a las que se le habían insinuado a menos de una semana de trabajar con él.

Las mujeres a veces se sobre valoraban, y otras ni siquiera se respetaban. Todo era un fastidio, que le ponía de mal humor y bajaba la calidad de su trabajo al tener que se él quien al final hacia todas las actividades que eran propias de ellas, pero que salían, la mayoría del tiempo, mal ejecutadas.

Hinata llegó, a principios de abril, con una carta de recomendación, y la sorpresa tatuándosele en el rostro. Sasuke la miró, queriendo estar en lo correcto de que ella no había cambiado, que seguía siendo responsable y profesional. Fue toda una satisfacción, constatarlo al pasar el primer día. Donde la agenda tomo un orden, y sus actividades estuvieron cornologadas.

Sasuke se levanta, con la manta aun sobre su cuerpo, caminado hasta el sofá, e ignorando el teléfono.

Al otro lado Naruto se encuentra dentro de una cabina, a las afuera de Kansai, con el corazón en la garganta y la incredulidad haciéndole temblar. Aprieta la mandíbula a cada nuevo timbre que suena. El bate, recargado sobre el vidrio, rueda hasta caer a un costado. Cuelga al timbre numero veinte y seis.

Respira hondo y lo vuelve intentar. La voz monocorde y molesta le contesta de forma pausada. Naruto sonríe, es la voz de Sasuke recién despierto, siente el corazón oprimiéndosele contra las costillas, y el miedo instalándose en sus venas. Porque no está muy seguro de que es lo que hace con todo eso. Llamando con horas de diferencia hasta la capital, y con la amargura y traición aun frescos sobre su piel.

—Sasuke— hay silencio al otro lado de la esquina, la estática le eriza el vello de la nuca, y le hace apretarse más contra el enorme teléfono de monedas. No sabe como decírselo. Las palabras saben pastosas y se le atraganta a mitad de la lengua y el paladar. Vuelve a respirar hondo. Sasuke ha hecho lo mismo. — Sasuke… Yo lo he recordado, lo he recordado todo.

Y Naruto no espera encontrarse con el corte de línea y con los ojos acuosos. Vuelve a marcar, justificando la llamada abruptamente interrumpida como algo mal con la compañía de teléfonos. Naruto sabe que se está mintiendo. La voz de la operadora le recibe, sugiriéndole que lo intente mas tarde.

Naruto no quiere intentarlo más tarde, quiere oír a Sasuke, decirle que está asustado y que no entiende nada. Que los sueños de una guerra donde eran ninjas eran más que productos de su imaginación. Que por favor le diga si él también lo recuerda, o realmente Naruto se perdió en una parte del camino de esa vida que ahora se le hace extraña y desconocida. Que le diga algo, lo que sea. Pero que no se atreva a dejarlo de nuevo. A abandonarle como unos años atrás. Que no sea un cobarde y le enfrente.

Porque está cansado, y no está dispuesto a repetir, una despedida desde el andén, con un tren con destino a Tokio y otro en sentido contrario, que lo llevaba a la central de Kansai a las ligas profesionales de beisbol.

Intenta un vez más, la misma voz de grabadora le recibe, Naruto deja caer el teléfono con rudeza. Toma el bate y camina hasta su bicicleta. Y comienza a pedalear, con el cielo cubierto de estrellas y las lagrimas volando en el aire.

No es cierto, no puede ser cierto, es una mentira, una jodida mala broma. Es imposible que Sasuke y él se hayan vuelto encontrar. No es posible que la persona que él ama se su hermano. No lo es.


	5. Chapter 5

∞ **Titulo**: "Love me, Brother"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Dentro de este mundo, se volverán a encontrar, hasta que al fin puedan estar juntos. Y tú, tú amas a Naruto mas allá de lo natural, más allá de lo permitido, amas a tu pequeño hermano con el deseo perverso de hacerlo tuyo por completo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo. 5**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kansai, 1970…

Naruto desfila por el corredor, con una mano en alto y haciendo ruido de motor, dobla por una esquina que conecta la sala y el comedor, comienza a subir las escaleras del segundo piso, con brincos irregulares y mejillas inflamadas. Llega hasta el balcón y comienza dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, con una historia de vuelo dentro de su cabeza y con su reciente avión de madera construido por su padre. Naruto se deja ir, mareado, lleno de risa y azules ojos brillantes contra la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

—Sasuke-oneechan

Con su manita hecha puño, golpea la puerta rítmicamente, deja caer todo su peso contra ella, mientras continua gritando el nombre del de cabellos oscuros, frenético y con la emoción bulléndole en el pecho. La perilla cede, y le da vía libre para adentrarse a la habitación del mayor, que recargado en el dintel, le mira, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Naruto no se amedrenta y en cambio se abraza a sus piernas, con el juguete en alto y la sonrisa de hoyuelos a penas conteniéndole la emoción.

—Oneechan, mira, mira. Papá me lo ha regalado. Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños tebayo.

Naruto, libera al mayor de ese abrazo, donde las rodillas se le encajaban en el pecho, y las costillas se le comprimían. Eleva sus extremidades, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Escucha como Sasuke chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza, a punto de empezar el discurso, aburrido y largo de que ya no es un bebé. El rubio no evita hacer un puchero ante la nula colaboración de su hermano. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y le abraza la cintura. Hundiéndole el rostro en el vientre y aspirando ese aroma de jabón y madera que a Sasuke se le impregna en la piel.

—Es mi cumpleaños

Y el susurro suena distorsionado, la voz se ahoga contra la playera oscura del mayor, que mira desde arriba, el revoltoso cabello rubio, empuja a Naruto por los hombros. Las lágrimas se le están acumulando en los ojos. Tiene la cabeza baja, y las manitas hechas puños a sus costados. Sasuke se inclina, tomándolo de las caderas y levantándolo de un solo movimiento. Naruto se abraza a su cuello, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro y murmurándole lo malo que es.

Sasuke le acaricia la espalda y le mece lentamente, calmando el berrinche. Da la media vuelta, cerrando la puerta con un pie. La habitación, iluminada por el enorme ventanal, esta cálida. Los rayos de sol de media tarde mantienen el ventilador encendido, la radio portátil del mayor está en la estación de Jazz. "But no for me" suena de fondo, trompetas y piano incluidos. La grave y profunda voz, canta en alto como es que se escriben canciones de amor, y como brillan las estrellas, pero no para mí.

Conduce a Naruto hasta la cama, lo deposita con cuidado en el colchón, quitándole el juguete para ponerlo sobre el escritorio. El rubio esta de costado, con una mano extendida sobre la mullida superficie. Naruto le está llamando, con esos gestos silenciosos que piden tanto, aún si él no lo sabe.

Sasuke abre el closet corredizo, sacando una pelota de color blanco e hilos rojo brillante que tiene un enorme moño, la oculta tras su espalda y se sienta al final de la cama, con los ojos de Naruto mirándole con curiosidad, con las cejas arqueadas y los labios apretados, como si aun no le perdonara ese sutil desprecio al no tomarle cuando él lo quiso. El mayor, que está acostumbrado a los arrebatos de niño consentido del más pequeño del clan Uchiha, palmea el sitio que esta junto a él. Naruto ya esta gateando, estirándose y moviendo la cabeza para poder ver que hay tras la espalda de su hermano.

Sasuke lo atrapa, poniéndolo en el hueco que hay entre sus piernas, dejando caer la pelota desde lo alto, quedándose sordo por unos segundos ante el chillido estruendoso del menor ante el regalo, se gira, con ese par de cielos plagados de nubes y arcoíris, mirándolo en intervalos a él y a la pelota, Naruto la tira a un lado para poder abrazarle, satisfecho de que su hermano no haya olvidado ese día especial.

La canción, que sale desde la esquina de la habitación recita como es que no puede aún despedir el recuerdo del beso, que de seguro no era para mí.

Sasuke siente la ironía resbalarle por la húmeda mejilla, que los labios de Naruto le ha dejado, con la boca cubierta por el helado de frambuesa recientemente comido y la saliva.

…

…

…

Kansai, 1987…

El sonido del bate rompiendo el viento. La pelota chocando contra el tablero de puntuaciones. El polvo levantando ante los pies que corren por las bases. Pisando fuerte, dejando las huellas lejos del césped, con los jugadores moviéndose alrededor, gritando indicaciones.

El silbatazo del ampáyer, que mueve sus brazos para validar ese home run hace que una horda del estadio se levante, con curiosos dedos de goma y grandes mantas con el nombre de su esquipo favorito.

Naruto se quita el casco, mirando el resplandor de las luces que iluminan el estadio, sintiendo los toques en su espalda y hombro, de sus compañeros de equipos. Han ganado el partido 18 carreras a 12. El rubio se enrolla las mangas de su uniforme. Con Kiba colgado de sus hombros y Lee brincando a su lado mientras habla sobre juventud y nuevos retos.

El rubio le sonríe, contestándole algo que no está muy seguro y sea lo que el de gruesas cejas quiere escuchar ante su repentino detenimiento. El brazo de Kiba resbala, posicionándose a la altura de Lee, pestañando ante lo plano del tono de voz de Naruto y cruzándose de brazos para después suspirar. Necesitaran llamar al entrenador.

Naruto se pierde por el largo corredor, después de dar la despedida correspondiente a sus contrincantes, con la cabeza llena de imágenes de un bosque frondoso y olor a tierra húmeda. Se tambalea un poco a cada paso. Llevando su mano hasta la frente y deteniéndose un momento, recarga su costado sobre los casilleros de los vestidores, no hay nadie más ahí que él.

Respira profundo. No es la primera vez que su mundo se le oscurece y las imágenes frente a él cambian. Recuerda su miedo, su angustia. Sus conclusiones precipitadas y su llamada hecha a Sasuke una semana a atrás. Deja caer su cabeza, sentándose sobre la banca, inclinándose completamente. Llevando sus manos hasta su nunca y apretando fuerte. Hay un grito queriendo brotar desde el fondo de su estomago.

Sasuke ha cambiado la extensión de su teléfono en el hospital. Y ordenado que nadie le moleste, al menos que sea una emergencia. Naruto quiere decirle, que lo es, que eso es una alerta roja. Que no pretenda ignorarla, que dé la cara.

Quiere decirle a su hermano que está asustado. Que se cuela hasta su habitación y duerme en su cama, porque es el único lugar dentro de casa, donde no tiene pesadillas, donde una vida, lejana y pasada, le reclama la forma en la que se fue, en la que dejo todo, en como termino. En la manera en la que luchó tanto para hacerse un lugar en los corazones de todos que luego fue un hueco imposible de llenar, con sueños inconclusos y batallas en las que hubiera marcado la diferencia de la balanza.

Se muerde el labio inferior, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No hay nadie más que recuerde al igual que él. Ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni Sasuke.

Naruto se siente solo, dentro de una vida que no le pertenece, pretendiendo vivir como si nada ocurriese, con Mikoto preparándole el desayuno y Minato contándole historias de su época de piloto en la milicia. Itachi trabaja en la embajada, llama cada tercer día. Siempre le pregunta como esta, como si necesitara asegurarse de que él está bien, que todo sigue igual, con esa atmosfera cálida y repleta de amor. Cuidándole a través de la distancia por ser el menor.

Naruto ríe, recordándole que ahora es un jugador profesional de beisbol que no ha dejado su hogar porque su madre no se encuentra bien de salud, y alguien tiene que cuidarla. Itachi insinúa al idiota de su Ototo, con su titulo de medicina y cientos de kilómetros del lugar donde realmente se le necesita.

Naruto guarda silencio ante ello, Itachi suspira con pesar. A él tampoco le toma las llamadas Sasuke.

Hay alguien pronunciando repetidamente su nombre a su lado, esta de cuclillas y le aprieta la mano. Naruto parpadea, con las lágrimas escapándosele. Llenas de frustración, cólera y cansancio.

—Naruto, quieren entrevistar al ace, ve a lavarte la cara

Obito, con su traje formal de manager y entrenador, le obliga a levantarse. Llevando ambas manos a los costados de la cara del rubio y retirándole las lagrimas. No pregunta, Naruto se negara de nuevo, y reirá de esa forma falsa que tanto detesta. El menor asiente, poniendo sus manos sobre las de su primo.

Respira por tercera ocasión profundamente, se golpea las mejillas, y da un sonido que suena a grito de guerra, camina un poco mas recompuesto, con Obito pisándole los talones, y con la incertidumbre instalándosele en el corazón, si no se controla terminara cogiendo el primer tren hacia Tokio que encuentre y eso, sabe, no tendrá un buen final.

Nada bueno puede salir de un encuentro que se ha estado dilatado con los años. Verse frente a frente con Sasuke será dar más fuego a ese amor virginal y aberrante que sienten el uno por el otro. Significara romper una promesa que les costó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arruinarlo todo, para no dejarse consumir en algo, que a palabras del mayor, era una locura, algo insensato que podría destruir no solo a ellos sino todo alrededor.

Naruto trata de darse ánimos con eso, con las memorias de los besos a escondidas con su hermano y con su noche de despedida. Tokio, continua llamándole, a través de un Sasuke que se fuma su tercer cigarrillo y el boleto de tren hacia Kansai en la bolsa del pantalón.


	6. Chapter 6

∞ **Titulo**: "Love me, Brother"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Dentro de este mundo, se volverán a encontrar, hasta que al fin puedan estar juntos. Y tú, tú amas a Naruto mas allá de lo natural, más allá de lo permitido, amas a tu pequeño hermano con el deseo perverso de hacerlo tuyo por completo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo. 6**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kansai, 1971...

Hay crayones de colores desperdigados por la mesita baja de la habitación, hojas con dibujos amorfos que tratan de representar una gran casa con su jardín. A Naruto las líneas rectas no terminan de salirle bien, su lengua asoma por entre sus labios, mientras frunce el ceño en concentración, las ventanas son difíciles de hacer.

Es fin de semana y Minato se haya en el sofá, frente a su niño. Mirando como es que refunfuña cuando algo no le sale, toma una nueva hoja y empieza otra vez. Sacudiendo la cabeza e inclinado la mitad de su cuerpo hacia la mesa. El mayor se ha ofrecido a ayudarle con su tarea, Naruto le ha dado una mirada recelosa, casi como si se sintiese ofendido ante la poca fe de su padre, ante su capacidad de hacer un dibujo. Minato ha reído alto, murmurándole cosas en ingles que el pequeño solo ignora con las mejillas inflamadas y los ojos en blanco.

La presencia de Itachi, desde el marco de la puerta llama la atención de Naruto, que abandonando el dibujo, corre hasta su hermano, dándole un abrazo y murmurando un bienvenido que ha Itachi le sabe a miel fundida.

Porque Naruto siempre ha sido así, kinésico y ruidoso. Imperativo y gritón, va haciéndose amigo de todos y repartiendo amor. Pero existe alguien que se convierte en el centro del universo del más pequeño de los Uchiha cada vez que esta cerca. Sasuke con su mirada seria y su reservada personalidad es el punto de equilibrio del rubio, que trasladándose en esa orbita, de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados, sonríe, y brilla en un reflejo que para nadie pasa desapercibido.

A veces Minato siente celos del propio Sasuke, por quitarle toda esa atención de padre que quiere más y más del más pequeño de sus niños. Luego cuando escucha la risa en ráfagas de trueno de Naruto se le pasa, pues su hijo le escala las piernas llega hasta su altura y se acomoda entre sus brazos, para darle un besito en la mejilla y abrazarlo con sus delgados brazos.

— Oh, Naruto, ¡estas aquí! Itachi, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaría sunshine*?

Detrás de la ancha espalda de Itachi sale un sonriente adolescente, de enormes ojos oscuros, que se inclina sobre el hombro del mayor de los Uchiha con naturalidad y seguridad, sonriéndole al pequeño rubio que pestañea, parándose en las puntas de los pies y separándose un poco de su hermano para ver a ese chico de sonrisa suave y voz grave.

Shisui, retrocede unos pasos para poder ponerse en cuclillas y de paso ver, con los ojos entrecerrados, a su primo. Itachi permanece estoico, y vuelca su atención de nuevo a su hermano, como si esa mirada que le ha hablado en un lenguaje que solo ellos dos entienden, nunca hubiese ocurrido

Naruto suelta a su hermano y va hacia esos brazos estirados que le esperan, choca contra el fuerte tórax, mientras es elevado, a la vez que las traviesas manos de Shisui viajan por sus costados y le hacen cosquillas. Naruto jadea, se revuelve y vuelve a reír, pidiendo que pare.

—Shisui-niichan, para…Ya…P-por favor ¡tebayo!

Naruto trata de apartar al mayor con sus manitas solo para revolverse ante los dedos que ahora viajan por sus pancita y le sacan mas risas, y lagrimas incluidas, Naruto entre abre los ojos mirando a Itachi, gimoteando su nombre.

—Ya suéltalo, Shisui.

Una voz desde atrás para el movimiento. Sasuke se yergue a un lado de Itachi, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Shisui sonríe ante la cara de molestia y le ignora, enterrando los labios en el vientre del menor y soplando sobre el, Naruto da un grito de sorpresa antes de empezar a patalear y dar una media vuelta. Impulsado por su propio peso entre los brazos del mayor. Empuja la cabeza de Shisui, con su pie izquierdo, él continua soplando ahora, sobre su columna vertebral, causándole escalofríos y risas, risas que se le escurren afónicas, da una nueva patada con todas sus fuerzas, es en vano, no lo separa ni un poco de él.

Y entre las lagrimas y sus movimientos erráticos de cabeza, el rubio a podido enfocar por unos segundos a Sasuke, no era consiente de la presencia de su hermano en la habitación.

—Onee-chan

Y estira su bracito hacia él.

Naruto siente unas manos sobre sus hombros y como es alejado de su atacante, se mira en los brazos de Sasuke, que respira un poco agitado, y con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro, le gira y cubre su cabeza con una mano, lo saca de la habitación. Naruto puede ver como su padre da un suspiro divertido, como Itachi regaña a Shisui y esta solo eleva los hombros mientras le despide con un movimiento de su mano hacia arriba, Naruto emita el gesto, haciendo que Sasuke vea hacia atrás y chasquee la lengua solo de ver la sonrisita ladina de su primo que el rubio no entiende.

—Sabias que Sasuke venia detrás de nosotros.

Acusa Itachi sentándose a un lado de su padre que guarda las crayolas en una cajita. Shisui no contesta nada, se agacha a recoger las hojas del piso viendo uno por uno. Hay muchos monitos con su nombre por encima de la cabeza. Naruto esta aprendiendo a escribir hiragana y al mismo tiempo ingles. Shisui ríe ante uno en especial que toma entre ambas manos y muestra a los otros dos.

Itachi solo se lleva una mano a la frente mientras Minato siente algo en su pecho, como un tirón, cuando solo hay dos personas dibujadas, Sasuke y Naruto con la leyenda de mi persona favorita por debajo.

—Ese debería ser yo.

Itachi cree, que su padre ha gimoteado, tal niño de preescolar con un capricho, se dice que no puede ser cierto. Esa adoración casi rayando a la obsesión de todas esas personas mayores que van tras su hermanito de 5. Le pone de los nervios, Itachi a veces se siente como caballero custodiando a una princesa, que si no tiene cuidado será robada a la mínima oportunidad. Itachi no tiene ni idea de que en realidad así se siente todo el clan Uchiha, excepto su madre.

En cuanto ese rubio único, de bonitos ojos azules, y rodillas raspadas.

…

…

…

Kansai 1976

La primera vez que Naruto piso un estadio fue de la mano de su padre y se trataba del Hanshin Koshien Stadium, la sede del equipo de beisbol de Osaka, los Hanshin Tigers.

Ese inmenso lugar, con la capacidad de albergar a mas de 46,000 y con el olor a césped recién cortado se instaló dentro de la mente de rubio, con su recién 10 años cumplidos, su mochila a la espalda con la pelota de beisbol que Sasuke le regalara en su cumpleaños numero 5 y un bate de imitación profesional, que le diera su padre al entrar al club en primaria.

Ese es el primer partido que vera en vivo, están a mitad de la liga central, y el equipo de la casa se enfrenta a los Yomiuri Giants. Las personas a su lado, llevan prisas con las manos repletas de cacahuates, sodas y globos.

Naruto siente que el corazón se le va salir del pecho, le retumba como tambores en plena danza africana, se muerde el interior de la mejilla, pasa por enfrente de la estatua de Babe Ruth. El rubio alza un poco su gorra en una reverencia que su padre imita.

Minato le ha hablado de los partidos que él oía de niño por la radio, la serie mundial de los Yankees en el 1923 contra los Red Sox. Y como se tiró encima una cerveza de un hombre junto a él, cuando en la novena entrada todo se decidió con una base robada.

Naruto ha crecido oyendo como cuento para dormir esos relatos de partidos en la pequeña ciudad natal de su padre, de lo veloz que tienes que ser para correr por las bases, los reflejos para atrapar la pelota, la fuerza de los brazos para sostener el bate. El amor, la pasión junto a los gritos de la multitud.

Llegan hasta las gradas marcadas con el 27B y 28B. Naruto, casi brinca encima de su asiento cuando los jugadores entran al campo, inclinado sus cabezas demostrando sus respetos y formando una fila, al igual que los Giants, las pancartas se alzan, las personas se ponen de pie mientras las voces de los hombres de ambos equipos se desean un limpio y buen partido.

Y comienza, con dos bolas muerta, un strike y 3 carreras. La pelota viaja a través del campo, cayendo de un guante a otro, marcado la diferencia entre una base robada, una carrera o un jugador que no ha llegado antes que ella.

En la séptima entrada con una diferencia de dos carreras entre los Tigers y Giants. La afición canta _Hanshin Tigers no Uta. _Naruto trata de seguir la letra, lleno de dulces, palomitas y un hot dog a medio terminar, su padre mueve los brazos al compas de la canción. Llenándole de energía, casi fuego en las venas a los gritos que ahora son el canto desafinado del menor.

Yomiuri toma posición, el jugador con el numero 9 se para frente al pitcher, mastica un poco de tabaco y escupe a su derecha, da un golpecito con el bate a sus talones, se inclina y mueve las caderas, levanta el bate y sonríe.

Y es como en cámara lenta, la bola viajando a 91 mph, va hacia el centro del plato, se hace el silencio. Es un sonido único, Naruto jamás lo olvidara, la madera contra el cuero. La trayectoria de la pelota, la multitud inclinándose, el bateador corriendo, pasando base por base sin que nada lo detenga, su padre alzándolo por la cintura y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, murmurando un rápido, "arriba ambas manos Naruto"

Y él sintiendo en sus palmas, la pelota caliente, inflamándole la piel, haciéndole gritar.

Naruto ha atrapado la pelota del home run. Los Hanshin Tigers, se unen sobre su bateador ace, lo tira contra el suelo y aclaman.

Y Naruto lo siente, naciendo muy dentro de él, ese amor. La fuerza, la adrenalina, el sabor de la victoria.

Su sueño, siendo plantado en ese estadio de Osaka justo en la última entrada. Y los globos de colores surcando ese cielo a punto de oscurecer.

…

…

…

Tokio, 1987…

Sasuke guarda una cantidad de palitos de madera en el bolsillo de su bata, va revisando un expediente, Hinata le sigue, recitándole en voz alta el orden del cambio de guardia y los puntos más relevantes de la junta hecha hace unas horas atrás por Tsunade, y a la cual él faltó por estar asistiendo en una cirugía.

Sasuke se ha especializado por ser un neurocirujano. Él quiere entender como es que funcionan la mente, las millones de conexiones, los hemisferios y sus secretos resguardados, pero sobre todo, esa función especial de almacenar información, imágenes, olores, lugares, rostros, sabores. Sasuke quiere comprender, esa complejidad del hipocampo, que le ha mantenido lejos, con pesadillas, y recuerdos que le parecen ajenos.

Él no cree en cosas como vidas pasadas, resurrecciones, ni mucho menos re carnaciones, esos son leyendas, mitos de religiones, de historias antiguas, de leyes universales y karma.

El Uchiha es un hombre de ciencia y objetividad, es centrado y racional, y su único punto débil se haya lejos, de él, su moral y libido. Llegan al ala sur, donde están todos los consultorios de medicina general, y del que tiene que hacerse cargo 10 horas a la semana. Su primer paciente aún no llega, tiene 40 minutos libres.

Mismo que utiliza, para dejar su bata, el expediente y estetoscopio. Toma su saco negro, se arregla la corbata y sale. Hinata, ya esta sentada tras su escritorio, terminado la agenda nueva, ha re acomodado todas las citas de Sasuke para que el pueda tener tiempo suficiente de usar 4 días de sus vacaciones anuales para ir hasta Osaka.

Empuja una cajetilla de cigarros cuando lo ve frente a ella, él da un cabeceo positivo y se va, rumbo a las escaleras de emergencia.

Sasuke sube, batiendo la cajetilla, buscándose el encendedor y abriendo la puerta de la azotea. El aire golpea su rostro. Hay mantas secándose, y ondeando. Esta nublado y lloverá. Se abotona el saco y enciende el cigarrillo, dando una calda onda, calentándose los labios, la garganta y los pulmones, de humo toxico, pensamientos venenosos e imposiciones que se le están caducando.

Partirá esa tarde hacia Kansai. Ha visto el último partido de los Tiger por televisión. Ha visto como Naruto ha anotado el home run ganador, como era abrazado por sus compañeros de equipo. Con la temporada de la Winter-Series terminada.

Sasuke tuvo un escalofrió, cuando la cámara enfoco el rostro del rubio, con sus azules ojos apagados y sus movimientos erráticos. Una segunda imagen se sobrepuso a esa, la de Naruto mirándole en medio de un campo de batalla, sentando en el suelo y con una sonrisa cansada.

Exhala el humo, y tira la mitad del pitillo desde lo alto. El corazón se le acelera demostrando traición a sus resoluciones medicas y su intento de comportarse como hermano mayor y no como un hombre a punto de caer de nuevo en la tentación.

Las sombras alargadas de los pájaros, que vuelan, formando figuras, trazando el cielo, le hace consultar la hora. Su primer paciente ha llegado.

Sasuke abandona la azotea, con el rechinido metálico de las bisagras cerrarse y las cenizas de tabaco sobre sus dedos. Las manos le están temblando, como la primera vez que Naruto se presento a manera de feto gestionándose dentro del vientre de Mikoto y le robo la cordura, de esa forma, en la que la distancia duele y el mundo parece estar en contra, de esa forma, en la que se ama, a quien no se debe pero no por eso cambia las cosas. De esa forma en la que una persona se divide entre pasado y futuro.

De la única forma en la que Sasuke podría sentirse por Naruto y por nadie mas.


End file.
